1. Technical Field
This invention relates to automotive bumpers and, more particularly, to bumpers made of fiber reinforced plastic (FRP).
2. Discussion
While automotive bumpers have traditionally been made of metal, the patent literature has suggested that plastic bumpers may offer certain advantages such as weight savings and the like over their metal counterparts. One such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,273 which issued on Aug. 25, 1992 to the same inventor and assignee as the present application. This patent recognizes that certain benefits can be achieved by using a combination of thermoplastic and glass fibers in connection with a given resin system to provide a bumper that can sustain high strains and deformation upon an impact force.
The present invention, likewise, is drawn to an improved fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) bumper construction that provides still further advantages.